


Sexy Stripper Wade!

by Slackersunite



Series: Sweet Dreams are Made of These [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Peter works at a strip club, and they've hired a new guy.





	Sexy Stripper Wade!

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Stripper Man PART TWO! Except it's Peter's dream this time, and he never met Wade.

_Alright Peter come on, all you gotta do is not fall on your ass and you'll make enough money to make the down payment on that new apartment._

Peter was twirling around the practice pole in the dressing room just to relieve some stress, his boss was having him do a new routine, one that could go very wrong if he fell. He did not have the money for hospital bills, he needed to do this routine and then it would all be okay.

"Hey Peter!" a voice came from the door. Peter swung around and looked over at his boss and some random guy. "This is Wade, he's new. Show him the ropes okay?"

Wade stepped shyly into the room and the two shook hands. "Okay so, this is just like any other strip club really. I'll give you a tour, and every set goes through the boss before you go up on stage, he doesn't like surprises. You get all the money people throw at you, and that's it. You don't get a salary here, but the place is always packed with people with fat wallets. So if you do a good job you'll make at least five hundred a night."

They were walking through the club with loud music, strobe lights, and bodies everywhere. Peter noticed that Wade looked nervous as hell,  _why is the guy nervous? This is about as typical a club as they go?!_ The music was much too loud to converse over so Peter took the man's hand, it was satisfyingly rough  _god you're sooo gayyy,_ and led him to another back room which was empty and quiet. The recess lights and the dull colors were so different from what was just behind the door. 

"You nervous?" Peter cocked his head, "Don't worry they won't let you perform until you can go through your routine in your sleep." 

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't- I've never really. You know..."

Peter lifted an eyebrow and almost smirked,  _omygod he's never stripped before! OH JESUS, this is like some messed up Magic Mike shit, oh damn._

"Stripped. You've never stripped, ohkay. Have you been to a strip club before?"

"Yeah... but I've never actually done anything." 

Peter walked onto the soft blue excercise mats and grabbed onto the pole that was in the center, he swung around once and dropped onto the mats stretching out his half naked body. "Come on Wade, let's see what you got. You're wearing wayy too many clothes to be considered an employee. No shoes, no shirt, that's service!" 

Wade hesitantly walked over onto the mats, "I couldn't pole dance even in a dream." Peter started laughing, and sat up staring at Wade's large frame, he would be such a beautiful stripper. "The pole's my thing sweetheart, but you can have the rest of the floor. Now come on strip, I've got twenty bucks here with your name on it." 

But Wade looked absolutely flustered, and Peter didn't like that. He got up off the mats and moved toward Wade, "Hey it's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Wade looked up at Peter, "It's just, I don't. I'm not the best looking guy, but I need the money and my friend kind of pushed me in here." 

Peter looked at Wade, those hard muscles underneath that tight ass shirt, and  _damn, he's just so pretty._ "I think you're the best looking guy I've ever seen," Peter came closer to Wade and they were just a breath apart. Wade's sharp inhale wasn't lost on Peter, and it made him bite his lip.  _Peter you're such a slut, but no ragrets no ragrets. Just kiss him already dammit!_ Peter closed the gap between them and his lips were on Wade's, chapped and scarred. Wade's eyes flew open in surprise, but he kissed back and he enjoyed it. Peter grabbed the hem of Wade's tight shirt and rolled it up. Letting go of the kiss Peter kissed and licked Wade's hard scarred abs and lifted the shirt off over Wade's head and discarded it on the floor. Coming back up to Wade's lips and exploring his open mouth with his tongue. 

Wade's large arms came around Peter's waist pulling him closer. Peter moved to Wade's neck and started kissing the tight musclese there, "See Wade, you're already half-way there, and you're stunning." Peter's whispered words sent shivers through the larger man and suddenly he needed more. Wade pushed Peter against the pole and started kissing him ferociously, his hands moving down his lean smooth torso. Peter smiled, and an idea struck him. He grabbed onto the pole behind him and pulled himself up off the floor. He moved all the way to the top out of Wade's reach and swung around once, curling around the pole, "If you want more you gotta come and get me Wade." 

The action made Wade smile his large toothy grin, he liked a challenge, and he knew what Peter was trying to do. He grabbed onto the pole and climbed up, it reminded him somewhat of a less embarassing more sexy version of climbing the rope in gym. Peter was absolutely swooning over the way the man's muscles flexed and shifted when he used his entire upper body strength to bring himself up the pole. Wade reached up to Peter was and Peter unwrapped himself so he fell flush with Wade, hanging himself in place and wrapping his legs around Wade's to make sure the less experienced man would fall. Peter kissed Wade and wanted more than ever to let go of the damn pole and feel all of Wade's lovely mottled skin, and those hard muscles. He let go of Wade's legs making the the man groan quietly at the added weight he now had to support. Peter locked his ankles on the pole it freed his hands to roam over Wade. Finally he came to the waistband of Wade's jeans, he made quick work of them and soon they were on the floor and Wade was wide eyed and hard as hell. 

Peter kissed Wade, "You're so beautiful." Then letting go of Wade and leaning outward, supporting himself solely with his ankles he crossed his arms over his hard chest, "Now you gotta take off my pants." 

Wade looked at Peter confused for a moment, he couldn't do it without his hands, but he'd definitely fall if he let go. Peter's smirk though was motivation enough to try to stop the whole world from spinning. Wade looked at the way Peter had his ankles and did the same, and suddenly he didn't need his hands anymore and Peter moved closer so Wade didn't have to reach too far. Then both of them were in boxers and Wade had done things that took most people months.  _Sex is always the best motivation._ Then Peter wrapped one of his legs around the pole, and the other around Wade. One of his arms was above his head holding him in place and the other around Wade pulling him closer. The two were wrapped around the pole and kissing each other, their tongues roaming over each other, and Wade biting Peter's lip lightly. They slowly slid down together, letting the sweat from their hands do the work. But before they hit the floor the door opened and-

~

"PETEYY!" 

Peter startled awake and he was wrapped around Wade like a snake. The mercenary looked at him trying hard to repress the laughter. "You know how you get to one particular stage in sleep and your body paralyses you so you don't do crazy things, yeah your body just doesn't do that." 

Peter started laughing and he unwrapped himself from Wade and leaned his head against the merc's bare chest. Wade pouted though, "I didn't say stop!" And he grabbed Peter's arms and guided them to wrap around him once more, and Wade wrapped around Peter and kissed his soft hair. Peter placed a kiss on his chest.

"What were you even dreaming about baby boy?"

"Oh we were pole dancing, cause you didn't know how to strip and I was teaching you." 

"I am offended, I am a great stripper," Wade joked nuzzling more into Peter. The webhead laughed and it was infectious and soon Wade was laughing too. 

"The student will never surpass the master!" Peter cried between laughs.

"Wanna fucking bet?" Wade yelled and he flipped Peter onto his back and straddled the man. "I will magic mike all over you webs just you wait!" And Wade grabbed a pillow and flung it at Peter who couldn't stop laughing. He grabbed a pillow too and hit Wade across the side. They ran around the whole room throwing pillows and swinging at each other. Until they were both totally out of breath. 

Peter collapsed onto the bed and Wade walked over to the iPod docked next to the speakers, "You better have some cash ready." He started playing pony and he dropped into a full blown Magic Mike dance routine. He dropped onto the bed and ground down on Peter to the beat who was absolutely drooling over this beautiful man who soo fucking sexy right now. Wade did his routine all over the room, not hesistating to jump onto the table and flex every muscle he had. The song ended and Wade collapsed on top of Peter. "That'll be two hundred dollars por favor mi amor." Peter kissed him, "Put it on my tab." 

~

"Wade?"

"Yes'm baby boy."

"You're really sexy."

"Not as sexy as you."

"No like I mean really sexy, like you could do a lot better than me."

"Baby boy, that's my line."

"Wadee"

"Go to sleep Peter, we were made for each other. You're stuck with me."

"Good."

"Good night baby boy."

"I love you Wade." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Deadpool (2016) #10**

[Check this out](https://badbesties.tumblr.com/image/159575185013), in case anyone doubts how good Peter is at teaching people how to pole dance.


End file.
